


Hay Fever

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: Allergies, F/M, Fluff, Invention of the handkerchief, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: King Richard II attempts to deal with a pollen allergy





	Hay Fever

‘Could you… Apologies, your grace, but could you stop making that noise?’ 

The king stopped sniffling momentarily, coughing weakly in that sort of choking way you do when you can’t breathe through your nose. 

Robert de Vere touched his arm. ‘You can use your sleeve, you know.’

'It’s silk!’ Richard cried in indignation, folding his sleeve back away from his wrist. He ran the back of his ungloved hand under his nose, then surreptitiously wiped it along the edge of a nearby wooden table. 

Richard’s round face was paler than usual. He caught the eye of his wife across the room. 'I think I’m being punished, Anna.’

'Every year?’

'Yes.’

'For what?’

'Living.’ 

The Queen of England sighed. She couldn’t exactly argue with that.

Richard frowned. Then sneezed several times ending in a phlegmatic cough and a shudder of disgust.

'God bless you, my lord.’

Richard leaned his cold, wan cheek against his friend. 'I tell you what-’ he noticed a cleaning cloth that had been left draped over the far corner of the table. 'Do you have a knife?’ 

In few moments the cleaning cloth had been rent asunder into a number of admittedly somewhat uneven squares.


End file.
